everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MaidMarian3/My Thoughts on Spring Unsprung
So Spring Unsprung aired yesterday and I've subscribed to a free trail of Netflix just to watch it, of which I done three times so far. Over forty minutes long, I am really enjoying the EAH specials, and am looking forward to see where Netflix take the series next. So Spring Unsprung starts with an error that I need to address. How did Raven and Briar find the Well of Wonder in Thronecoming? Raven received a coin from her mother and immediately went to the well to make a wish. But how did she find it without Lizzie's book? There are two explanations: the first is the simple solution is that Lizzie let her use the book, and we just didn't see it yet. The second is that there are two identical wells in the Enchanted Forest, one being a wishing well and the other being the Well of Wonder. But how does that explain Briar finding the Well? I think the simplest answer is that she didn't intend to throw the Storybook of Legends down the well, but stumbled across it by chance and took the opportunity. If there are two wells in the Enchanted Forest, it's also possible she never intended to send the book to Wonderland in the first place, and thought it was the wishing well... at least until it disappeared before her eyes. Anyway, back to Spring Unsprung, I have to say I thought the outfits were absolutely amazing! The flowers on the dresses and accessories were so over the top that they worked really well, and the colour schemes make the whole image absolutely stunning. It was disappointing however that key members of the plot did not have Spring Fairest outfits, such as Maddie, while Ceder was given one despite not being a large part of the plot. However, she does look particularly spectacular, so I may forgive the oversight due to the fantastic fashion. The depiction of Apple White's change in personality was particularly good. I often see complaints about how selfish Apple is and how she is the one ruining Raven's flip of the script. But the personality change I think really identified how sweet and lovely Apple White truly is, and is in no way truly mean or selfish. And it was lovely to see the friendship between her and Raven, which I don't think we see enough due to the Royal/Rebel conflict. The introduction of Alistair and Bunny was nice, however I find their pre-established relationship to be quite annoying. With Ashlynn and Hunter, it's not really necessary to have another couple, especially with the ratio of male to female characters in the story. There are currently five girls in the Wonderland continuity, with more on the way, with only Alistair to counterbalance them. With many possible one-true-pairings possible, I think Mattel may have jumped the gun a little, and missed a major opportunity to identify possible pairings between Alistair and the scores of female characters that are at Ever After High. It was great to hear the voice of Brooke Page as well! It was great to see her rebelling against her parents who, despite their arguments about Royals and Rebels, want her to follow her predetermined destiny as an observer of the world, without ever interacting with it. Brooke really helped to save the day, and I am looking forward to hearing more from her in the future. I did however love the character development of Kitty and her solution to the problem. It was nice to see that she is not really a mean or nasty character, she just embraces her destiny because she thinks it's fun, and unfortunately that results in a lot of mean pranks and jokes on the other members of the cast. But her taking on her own mother to save everyone was particularly great, though the sly way she wins was excellent, it felt rushed. There could have been a lot more tension and build up before hand, which would have made the urgency of the situation even more dramatic. That being said, the conclusion was excellently done. All in all, I found Spring Unsprung to be flawed, but extremely enjoyable, with its beautiful outfits, fun plotline and entertaing characters. I am really looking forward to Way Too Wonderland, and how that will bring us closer and closer to what I believe will be a showdown between Raven and her Mother. Category:Blog posts